A Whole New World
by Chloe Shields
Summary: What happens when Reid goes on a hiking and camping trip and ends up somewhere else.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dr. Spencer Reid is in his apartment with Derek Morgan talking about his time off.

"So where are you headed." Morgan asked. "Anywhere interesting."

"Well I thought I'd give the whole nature thing a try." Reid replied. "You know camping and hiking."

"A genius like you can deffinitly make it in the wilderness." Morgan said. "You just need to tell when night fall is approaching and how to set a fire."

"Two things I know how to do." Reid said. "I also need to pack enough food and water to last a few days."

"Kind of like survivor."

They laughed.

"Yeah." Read said with a laugh. "Although I never got into watching that."

"Nor have I." Morgan laughed. "I might have no reason to worry but when it comes to a team mate it can't be helped."

"I'll be fine." Reid assured him. "I do however like the fact that the team does care."

"Hey we're close." Morgan said. "Tight like family and we always have each others backs."

"True we're like family." Reid said. "Our bond can never be broken."

"Make sure your careful." Morgan said. "And most importantly have fun."

"I intend to." Reid said with a nod. "Thanks."

Morgan headed out. Reid got everything in order and headed out as well. He has a long drive ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Rift

Reid made the long drive to the hiking woods. He parked his car on the side of the road leaving a note on the wind shield. Once he had everything he needed out of the car he headed into the woods.

He would hike forward for a couple days then head back. He was actually looking forward to complete silence. It would give him time to clear his head and not think about work.

He was off. He hiked till sunset enjoying the air and nature. He enjoyed hearing the birds sing all day. He made a fire and as night fell he listened to the owls. He got out his journal.

Day 1

The birds singing today was nice and soothing. Wonder what the team is up to. I'm glad I decided to do this. Gives me time to myself. Tomorrows another day. I hope things go well. Oh and time seems to go slow when hiking.

The next day he started off again. He was happy that there were safe spots through out the hiking trail to make a fire. Meaning there were fire pits all around. Rocks in circles to stop the fire from spreading. See nice and safe.

He wondered what the day had in store for him. He was too busy thinking that he never saw the rift or force field which shimmered red as he walked through.

He just walked further then screamed.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Fall

Down. Down. Down. Crash.

Reid was knocked out when he hit the surface. When he finally woke he got startled seeing someone kneeling down beside him.

"Sorry." she said. "I see you got trapped down here too."

"How long."

"I've been down here a couple days I think." she replied. "I hope you have food and water."

"Sure I do."

He gave her some food and water from his bag. He still wondered why no one came looking for her.

"I'm Alison."

"Spencer Reid." he replied. "You can call me Spencer or Reid doesn't matter which. I'm surprised you'd be down here so long."

"I'm afraid no one would look for an escape slave." she said. "More people would look for you them me."

"I work with the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI."

"Never heard of it."

He was really just testing her sence he thought it odd she would refer to herself as an escape slave. _Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore_, he thought, _Where the hell am I_.

_Am I still in the right woods or did I enter another_, his thoughts continued, _nevertheless it's worth being here if I was with her_.

"Where are we." he asked. "I think I pumped my head to hard." he lied.

"We're in." she started. "Come to think of it sorry I don't remember."

"That's okay." he said. "Really."

"Your not from around here are you." she asked. "You look different then the warriors around here."

To Be Continued

Chapter 4 will be up soon


End file.
